The Sunshine ERC at the University of South Florida, in its 11th year of operation, established a distinguished reputation in Florida, in Region IV, and nationally;and it serves as a regional resource for industry, labor, government and the public. The ERC continues to follow its goal of promoting workplace safety, health and well-being through education, research, continuing education and outreach. Its many programs include: [1] industrial hygiene;[2] occupational health nursing;[3] occupational medicine residency;[4] occupational safety;[5] occupational health psychology;[6] continuing education/outreach (CE/OR);[7] hazardous substance training through CE;and [8] Pilot Project Program. We selected five strategic initiatives to address in the coming year and first year of renewal funding. The initiatives are: [1] Operating mechanisms to renew the leadership and management structure;[2] Research experiences to improve the training of our students;[3] Interdisciplinary activities to enhance the interaction of the disciplines;[4] Student recruitment to be more competitive in the national market for students and [5] Diversity recruitment to bring a broader cultural perspective to the professions in OH&S. The key leaders and the Executive Committee carry out the management strategy that supports the operations of the ERC and meet the needs of NORA, state, region and nation as well as contributes to the ultimate success of the graduates'career endeavors. There is strong interdisciplinary coordination and integration. Programs addressing diversity and minority recruitment are active. There were many partnerships including OSHA 21 d consultation program, OSHA training institute, other ERCs and NIOSH. For the next funding cycle (2008- 2012), USF will continue to cultivate partnerships and collaborative relationships nearby TPGs and other OH&S programs;advance its research capability;ascertain the needs of OS&H practitioners in the state and region and continue to champion continuing education, outreach, training and research strategies that best impact the practitioner's environment and meet their OS&H needs for the 21st century.